In order to make a user who watches a video able to interact with other people watching the same video, a video bullet screen technology emerges. Video bullet screens refer to comments directly displayed on a video. The user may watch the video while synchronously making bullet screen comments. The bullet screen comments will be displayed on a video picture in a sliding subtitle form. Thus, when watching the video, the user may view bullet screen comments from other people, or may make his/her own bullet screen comments to be viewed by other people, so as to form an instant interaction experience, thereby increasing the video watching pleasure.
The inventor of the present application found at least the following technical problems in the related art in a process of implementing the technical solutions in the embodiments of the present application.
In the prior art, all bullet screen comments for a certain video will be displayed on a video screen. When a great number of users make bullet screen comments at the same time, a great number of comments will emerge on the video screen at the same time, thereby seriously blocking the video screen per se and influencing the video watching experience. In addition, the interaction mode based on bullet screen comments is monotonous. For example, a user who sees a bullet screen comment does not know who made the bullet screen comment. For another example, a user cannot reply to a certain bullet screen comment. However, no effective solution has been proposed yet at present for the aforementioned problem in the related art.